The Perpetuals
The Idaho Enclave Cell, better known as the Perpetuals, are the main body of the Enclave forces in what remains of the great state of Idaho. They are battle hardened and fanatic fighters, made up of remnants of the Enclave from across the U.S. wasteland, and will not stop fighting for a new America until they are finally destroyed or victorious. History Pre-War The beginnings of the Perpetuals were created when their HQ, Fort Perpetual, was completed in 2066. The first Perpetuals were nothing more than a skeleton crew of four-hundred personnel, mostly a large scientific team and a token force of armed soldiers. Various complaints were made about the staffing issue, as Fort Perpetual was massive, and the current force of personnel was simply too small, even with the large robots that were installed to quell the complaints, to keep the base fully functioning for any extended period of time. The Great War Complaints about staffing were never addressed, as Fort Perpetual had become more of an arms depot than an actual fortress in the eyes of the current administration. Thus, though well stocked and prepared for the nuclear holocaust, they did not have enough manpower to keep all of the bases myriad sections functioning. First Century While maintaining some contact with other Enclave forces, and shipping off a large amount of expendable supplies to the other cells scattered across post-war America, the Idaho Cell found itself fighting an uphill battle to keep the base functioning. The use of a small army of maintenance robots slowed the fortresses decline greatly, but in the end Fort Perpetual was simply too large to keep all of its systems functioning. Many non-essential sections were cordoned off, only to be accessed when the more essential sections needed raw materials they could cannibalize from the neglected systems. New Blood In 2171, Fort Perpetual received a much needed influx of personnel from other cells, and this contributed greatly to the sustenance and even the reclamation of various sections of the base, some of which had been overrun by deadly wildlife that had managed to creep into sections at the outer perimeter of the base. Weapons/Technology Being the Enclave, the Idaho Cell has access to the finest weapons and gear Pre-War humanity ever created, and due to its members being made up of survivors from all over the remaining Enclave, have access to gear such as Hellfire armor and Duraframe Eyebots, as well as hundreds of other extremely powerful weapons systems. However, over time much of this irreplaceable technology has been lost, and the Idaho Cell has had to improvise new weapons, chems, and gear to survive. Some of their gear, in concept, appears hodgepodge and home-brewed, but in practice, with the bases still considerable resources, it becomes something as lethal as any pre-war weapon. Examples include: The Killdozer An improvised battle tank made from one of the small fleet of bulldozers that were utilized in Fort Perpetuals construction and left in its vehicle depot due to a logistics miscommunication. The Killdozer was conceived in 2211 by the Fort Perpetual Science Core when one of the researchers observed his child at play with a toy bulldozer. The Killdozer is essentially an armored bulldozer with a fully enclosed cockpit and various jury-rigged weapon sponsons attached to it. From quad light-machine gun turrets to rear mounted mortars, the Killdozer is a formidable foe in spite of its slapdash appearance. The Backfield Arsenal The Backfield Arsenal, named so in honor of the Major himself, is the latest attempt in a long line of attempts to deal with the ever shortening supply of advanced weaponry experience by the Idaho Cell. The end result was a line of weapons that are ingeniously simple and brutally efficant. The Blackfield Arsenal is ment to subsitute weapons usually held by the Enclaves Power Armored soldiers, and thus were built with Power Armor in mind. This means that, unless the user is extremely strong, no normal human can handle a Blackfield weapon properly without Power Armor. Blackfield firearms come in various configurations, from assault rifles and pistols, to sniper rifles in shotguns, each large, powerful, and blissfully easy to maintain. Often Blackfield weapons can be noticed due to their size, wooden stocks, and the hulking Power Armored soldiers that weild them. Perpetual Power Armor Scrapped together Power Armor made form spare parts of various different type of armor at the Enclaves disposal, Perpetual Power Armor looks like a mishmash of various models but is nontheless effective. No suit of Perpetual Power Armor is exactly the same, but most of its parts are exhancangeable for this very reason, and thus it is much easier to maintain than any other suit of power armor used by any other faction. The very fact that the Enclave Science Core managed to intagrate the various systems to create a working suit from essientally junk is nothing short of remarkable. Advanced Mark I Power Armor Though considered a bit archaic and clunky, the Mark I is still common amongst the more advanced infantry forces of the Perpetuals. Some veterans prefer the Mark I for its familiarity. Advanced Mark II Power Armor The standard of the Enclaves deadly footsoldiers, unfortuantly the Perpetuals are short on all gear and only the best get acess to even the most basic Power Armor. Regardless the Advanced Mark II is somewhat common within the heavy infantry squads, and their leathality is the stuff of ledgends amongst the tribes of Boise and the Owyhee Watershed. Tesla Power Armor Reserved for specialized squads who are experts in the elimination of other, Power Armored combatants, the Tesla Power Armor gives Perpetual soldiers an edge against their Brotherhood foes. The Idaho Cell has access to both Mark I and Mark II Tesla Armor. Hellfire Power Armor Retrieved from units fleeing west following the collapse of the Eastern Enclave, and scimatics later taken from units that arrived from Chicago, the Idaho Cell has access to a considerable amount of Hellfire Power Armor. However, as with even the most basic Power Armor, it is reserved for the more elite elements of the Perpetual's infantry forces. Perpetual Combat Armor Reinforced combat armor, this black armor is the iconic uniform of the Idaho Cells basic infantry forces, the so-called Perpetuals themselves. Usually coming with a helmet and a gas-mask with red goggles for maximum intimidation, it resembles NCR Veteran Ranger armor ever so slightly, while the main body of the armor looks like black reinforced combat armor, with the iconic Enclave symbol emblazoned on the chest. Perpetual Combat Armor provides considerable protection, both against the elements, and small arms fire. Regardless, the user is still vulnerable to excess radiation and high caliber weapons, not to mention explosives and energy based weapons. Energy Weapons Conventional Weapons Melee Weapons Tactics/Interactions While the Perpetuals have been attempting to remain somewhat covert in their actions in the past, quite recently they have become much more open in their attempts to gain control of the former capital city of Boise, deploying armored units and extensive ground forces to attack key areas of the city. As of yet however, the Idaho Cell has shown no interest in actually holding any ground, only disrupting attempts by the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel Chapter to gain a foothold within the city and restore order. Meanwhile the instance of airstrikes and chemical warfare against the mutant infestation and the local gangs have increased. Squads of the Idaho Cell's armed forces have been seen more frequently in and around various areas of strategic importance and the amount of raids on small settlements and areas believed to have advanced technology have skyrocketed. It is believed by various factions that the Perpetuals are preparing for all out war and soon they will bring their full might to bear against the Brotherhood. With their most powerful foe eliminated, there will be almost nothing to stop the Idaho Cell from taking over Boise and perhaps all of Idaho. Though generally secretive and aloof, the Perpetuals have had dealings with certain groups, most notably the Watershed Slavers who operate out of the Old Jefferson Farmstead. It is believed that the Slavers are providing the Idaho Cell with the children of the various Watershed Tribes, such as the Red Crows and Devil Dogs, as recruits, and that the Idaho Cell pay them handsomely for their services and discretion in the matter. Though the Watershed tribes tell tales of demons with black shells and glowing eyes kidnapping their children and killing their warriors, it is likely that the Idaho Cell have considered it beneath them to kidnap future recruits themselves and have now outsourced the job to the Slavers. In general, the Idaho Cell is rarely seen en masse anywhere in the Idaho Wasteland, usually deploying small infantry teams via vertibird or APC to any area of importance, usually a Pre-War bunker or location of potential resistance and swiftly eliminating or capturing whatever it is brought them to the area. After their mission is complete, the forces of the Idaho Cell leave as quickly as they came, careful to leave little in the way of evidence or tracks. Covert elements of the cell have been encountered by the Brotherhood and even within the various Boise gangs, these spies and informants are often highly trained and also act as assassins. In spite of the Idaho Brotherhoods considerable security, it is believed that spies are already within their ranks, and the few that have been exposed have either committed immediate suicide or have proven impossible to break in integration. Military The Perpetuals have a strong military force and is, technically, entirely made up of military forces. These forces include: Fort Perpetual Youth Core Made up of all the children born to the Idaho Cell, the Youth Core educates and trains the next generation of the Enclave in Idaho. Here the children are taught weapons maintenance, battlefield tactics, and various other skills that will be needed to carry on the war to rebuild America as a post-war super power. Children who show exceptional promise in a certain field are put in specialized classes that will build upon the inclined skill. Upon reaching the age of eighteen, they are assigned to their respective core and serve the Enclave, and America, until their dying breath. Fort Perpetual Science Core Made up of all of the Idaho Cells brightest minds, the Fort Perpetual Science Core is dedicated to realizing the Enclaves vision of America rebuilt as a superpower through the wonders of both pre and post war scientific advancement. To outsiders, they are a sinister group of misanthropic geniuses, taking captives from the wastes and ruthlessly experimenting on them. To their superiors, they are one of the best hopes for the Cells survival. They are also responsible for the development of nerve gases, poisons, and various bio-engineered viruses that the Idaho Cell has used in the past in its wars against the other powers of Idaho. But their most noteworthy, and obvious contribution to the Idaho Cell, is the various weapons and armors the Cell has as its disposal. From reverse engineered bulldozers that act as mainline tanks, to slapdash power armor that has been successfully made up of at least several other models to create a working suit. Fort Perpetual Air Core The Fort Perpetual Air Core is the most powerful asset the Idaho Cell has, and its foremost edge over other factions of the Idaho Wasteland. The Fort Perpetual Air Core is responsible for not only the deployment, extraction, and redeployment of ground assets, but also intelligence gathering, close combat support, and even tactical nuclear assault. Only the most iron willed and fanatic of the Idaho Cell's personnel become pilots, and their elite image exists for a reason. Fort Perpetual Artillery Core Acting as the general defenders of the immediate area surrounding the Owyhee Mountains, the Fort Perpetual Artillery Core operate the various large and small howitzers and mortars that dot the mountainscape. Occasionally, they will use the largest pieces of ordinance to support a deployment, but for the most part, the Artillery Cores operatives can be seen in the field as heavy weapon experts and mortar operators. Fort Perpetual Armored Division Created with the inception of the Killdozer in 2211, the Fort Perpetual Armored Division is the most powerful ground asset the Idaho Cell can bring to bear. Lumbering into battle in their armored Killdozers, the Armored Division are seldom deployed but extremely effective combatants, providing a heavy fist to crush the enemies of the Idaho Cell. Fort Perpetual Mechanized Infantry Division The 'cavalry' of the Idaho Cell, the Fort Perpetual Mechanized Infantry Division is made up of various vehicle units, from military Hummers and APCs , to small bike squadrons outfitted with improvised gun emplacements and armor, the Mechanized Division provide rapid redeployment and fast attack options to forces in the field when air support is unavailable or unnecessary. Fort Perpetual Infantry Division (a.k.a The Perpetuals) The backbone of the Idaho Cells armed forces and its namesake, the so-called Perpetuals are made up of a wide variety of units. From the iconic Power Armored soldiers of the Enclave, to infantry squads clad in black Combat Armor and gas-masks, the infantry forces of the Idaho Cell are well trained and fanatically driven to complete their missions at any cost, for no sacrifice is to great, and no atrocity to cruel, to secure America's rightful place as a post-war superpower. Fort Perpetual Special Operations Division (a.k.a S.O.D) From elite squads of Power Armored soldiers to deep covers spies and stealth armored assassins, the Fort Perpetual Special Operations Division or S.O.D, is the elite of the elite and the most dangerous fighters the Idaho Cell has to offer. Rarely deployed, and often bearing experimental enhancements and gear, the soldiers of the S.O.D are arguably the most deadly individuals in the Idaho Wasteland. They know no fear, and carry no mercy in their hearts, for each mission they complete is one step closer to America's resurgence. Culture Fanatic to their cause and ruthless in the prosecution of their goals, the Perpetuals are your typical Enclave cell, organised, well armed, and without a doubt, deadly. Their devotion to the pre-war state of America is unwavering, and their tenacity single minded to a fault. Every day exists only to move closer to the goal of American rebirth, every member a cog in the glorious, patriotic machine. From the moment they are born Perpetuals are forged into tools of war, and they die as fanatic as the day they were brainwashed by their parents. For the Idaho Cell, there is only God... and America. Noteable Individuals Major Douglas Blackfield Born in 2221 to Sargent Nate and Cindi Blackfield, the future leader of the Perpetuals almost died during birth due to his umbilical cord being wrapped around his neck. However, reports indicate that he actually chewed through it, saving his own life in his own thirty seconds before entering this world. Such dogged tenacity to survive, even on a simple instinctual basis, seemed to have destined him for his current role. Douglas would work his way up the ranks, serving with distinction in both combat and behind the drawing board, eventually working his way up to general staff at the side of then Major Jayson Grey. When Grey passed on at the ripe old age of one-hundred and eight, Douglas was next in line to receive his office. Now, at the age of forty and grey with the stress of his current mission of keeping the Enclave in Idaho afloat, Major Douglas Blackfield longs for the days when he was a simple Sargent, fighting alongside his men for God and Country, instead of sitting in a chair looking over maps upon maps and hundreds of datasheets. But he embodies the very motto of the Perpetuals, never backing down or showing defeat, taking every setback and victory with the same, dogged stride. He intends to break the back of the Idaho Brotherhood and send the mutants all to hell where they belong. He vows that, before he passes from this hellish, violent Earth, he will see the Enclave flag fly proud over the ruins of Boise, whatever the cost. COBALT-001 Arguably one of the most potent examples of the Patriot Project, COBALT-001 is an elite soldier trained from birth to be the perfect killing machine. Utterly ruthless and unquestioningly loyal, he is considered by his creators to be the model of the perfect soldier and perhaps the perfect American. COBALT-001 believes himself to be the instrument of America's revival, and the very embodiment of the Enclave. There is something exceedingly inhuman about COBALT-001, even the scientists who created his psyche cannot be sure if he actually perceives things as a normal human dose. As far as they know, he shows all the cardinal signs of psychopathy, no remorse, no fear, not even a flicker of true emotion. He is deployed like all the other Patriot units, as a shock trooper to take the fight to the enemy. Relations Quotes By About Category:T42 Category:Groups Category:Enclave